Rör mig inte utan handskar
by KelBub
Summary: One shot baserad på scenen mellan Rasmus och Benjamin i avsnitt 3 där de brottas. Benjamins POV.


RÖR MIG INTE UTAN HANDSKAR

Rasmus försöker hålla en lugn yta men han andas häftigt och dödsångesten lyser i hans ögon. Det gör ont i Benjamin att se honom så rädd och ångestfylld. "Kan jag inte få hålla om dig," frågar han. Rasmus vänder sig demonstrativt bort från honom. "Nej, det kan du inte få göra." Hans andning blir häftigare. Benjamin snuddar vid honom, försöker få honom att stanna upp så att han kan omfamna honom. Men Rasmus viker undan. Han försöker igen men Rasmus protesterar ännu en gång. "Rör mig inte. Rör mig inte säger jag." Men Benjamin tänker inte låta sin älskade vara ensam i sin smärta. Han slänger armarna om Rasmus, tvingar ned hans armar så att Rasmus inte kan ta sig loss. Rasmus slingrar sig, försöker skaka bort Benjamin och skriker åt honom; "Rör mig inte säger jag. Rör mig inte då! Släpp mig!" Men Benjamin håller hårdare och tvingar ned Rasmus på golvet. Rasmus skriker och sparkar och slingrar sig, panikångesten har brutit ut, men Benjamin håller hans armar i ett järngrepp och lägger sin överkropp över Rasmus. Rasmus skriker åt honom igen att släppa honom men hans röst spricker upp i en snyftning. "Rör mig inte, Benjamin. Rör mig inte säger jag ju." Han fortsätter att kämpa emot men Benjamin ger honom inga möjligheter att slita sig loss.

Kampen på golvet pågår längre än vad han kunnat tro. Han försöker behålla sitt lugn medan Rasmus slingrar sig och sparkar under honom. Han är starkare än Rasmus. Han är starkare även när rushen av ångest och panik och adrenalin slår ut allt annat i hans älskades kropp och sinne. Det finns inget att göra, inget att säga annat än det mantra som han repeterar om och om igen både för sig själv och Rasmus. "Lugn, lugn lugn..." _Försök att vara lugn Benjamin,_ tänker han. _Lugna honom. Hjälp honom. Trösta honom. Rädda honom._ Men där ligger dom och Rasmus skriker och gråter; "rör mig inte, rör mig inte", och de båda vet att han kommer att dö och dö plågsamt.

Till slut orkar inte Rasmus mer och hans kropp sjunker ihop med ett sista krampaktigt ryck. Men han gråter och gråter och skälver och darrar. Han darrar så mycket att Benjamin inte vågar släppa taget om honom trots att hans grepp är för hårt - för hårt därför att han behövde vinna kampen på golvet. Vinna för att ta kontroll, vara den starka av de två, den som kan trösta och lugna och inte själv rasa samman av den hemska bokstavssjukdom som kommer att splittra dom.

Rasmus är smal och inte lika stark som Benjamin och det är lätt för Benjamin att helt omsluta honom och hålla honom kvar på golvet. Hans armar omfamnar Rasmus och håller honom stilla och hans ben är lindade runt Rasmus ben för att hindra honom från att ta sig upp. Benjamins överkropp är det enda som inte håller fast. Den försöker trösta med mjuk och varm hud mot Rasmus rygg.

Efter ett tag slutar även skälvningarna och snyftningarna och Benjamin vågar äntligen släppa taget om Rasmus armar och handleder och istället söker hans händer Rasmus våta kinder och smeker försiktigt bort de tårar som vägrar sluta falla.

"Kom," säger han mjukt till Rasmus, "kom". _Kom och låt mig trösta. _Eller _kom tillbaka till mig, lämna mig inte._ Han är inte helt säker på vilket av de två han menar, kanske båda. Han ställer sig upp och fattar tag om Rasmus arm. "Kom, kom," manar han.

Rasmus tittar inte åt honom, bara ställer sig upp som i en dimma och låter sig ledas tillbaka till sängen. Hans ansiktsuttryck är frånvarande och hans beteende i det närmaste apatiskt. Benjamin väntar medan Rasmus mödosamt och tigandes lägger sig tillrätta i sängen. Han glider sedan ned bredvid honom och drar täcket upp över deras ben. Sängkläderna är svala. Han tänker på hur snabbt sängkläderna svalnar när man lämnat sängen och inser att hans kvarvarande tid med Rasmus kommer att passera like snabbt och att Rasmus kommer gå från att vara en varm - i högsta grad levande person - till ett svalt, förtorkat skal av en människa. Tanken är så hemsk att Benjamin nästan börjar gråta men han tvingar sig snabbt att åter finna lugnet.

Han omfamnar sin älskade igen, fast denna gången mjukt och tröstande och med varma smekningar. Han planterar små pussar längs med Rasmus skuldra och viskar sedan, "Jag älskar dig. Jag kommer aldrig att lämna dig." Han förväntar sig inget svar och får inte heller något. Han håller om Rasmus länge, länge. Han är själv helt dränerad på energi, känner sig tom, trött och rädd. Han vill inte förlora Rasmus, han vill att Rasmus ska få leva, han älskar honom så mycket. Tankarna snurrar runt i huvudet på honom och till slut är han så trött att han inte orkar hålla sig vaken. Hans huvud faller tungt ner på kudden och utan att märka det somnar han.

Det är först när hans lätta snarkningar hörs som Rasmus svarar. "Och jag älskar dig." Hans röst är låg, så låg att den knappt hörs. "Men..." Han kan inte förmå sig själv att avsluta meningen - inte högt i alla fall för då kommer han att börja gråta igen - men i hans huvud tränger sig de sista orden fram ändå;_ ...jag kommer lämna dig._

SLUT

- Kelbub


End file.
